


更多抛瓦！

by ViolettaLZ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DN/VN/魔人3P/半强制/四龙/轻微物化/倒灌, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaLZ/pseuds/ViolettaLZ
Summary: 警告：DN/VN/魔人3P/半强制/四龙/轻微物化/倒灌是鼠老师的约稿！梗来自鼠老师！





	更多抛瓦！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RalitoEnSalaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/gifts).



谁他妈知道这里会有一个该死的空间裂缝。

尼禄感觉自己被吸进去的时候心里除了Fxxk也想不到什么有意义的句子了。

等尼禄终于接触到地面时他感觉自己像是倒在了一堆软软的垫子里抓不稳任何东西，混沌的脑子像和但丁的脏衣服一起被他扔进洗衣机转了几百圈一样，头晕眼花还犯恶心。

他趴在地上干呕了几下转过身躺在地上——太难闻了这个味道，是充斥着这个地方的恶心空气，但尼禄依然控制不住地急促呼吸。他越来越头晕了，还感受到一种窒息般的痛苦，就好像如此努力也根本没有氧气被吸进了他的肺里，眼睛模模糊糊看到一个红色的块状物体在接近他。

——为什么有三个但丁？

尼禄纳闷了一会被那个巨大的红色魔人抱猫一样抓了起来塞进怀里。

虽然很烫，唔，但他感觉好多了。

“魔人化，尼禄，人类没有办法呼吸魔界的空气。”

你他妈说的轻巧，尼禄感受了一下自己体内所剩无几的魔力，他刚刚战斗损耗太多了，拼了命的才能魔人化。但说实话，魔人化后确实感觉好多了，头不晕了眼也不花了，取而代之的是魔力近乎枯竭的疼痛感，他还能维持个两三分钟吧？

“但丁，我他妈快没魔力了。”

该死的，他怎么魔人之后和但丁比起来还是那么小。

尼禄把头低下去，魔人化后的形态和他的人类躯体像虚影一样在他的身躯上交错闪动。

但丁比他两张脸还大的爪子抬起他的脑袋，长长的围绕着火焰的舌头从他的嘴巴里伸出来，舌尖顶在尼禄的嘴唇上，那滚烫的热意几乎灼痛了尼禄，他有些惊恐地紧紧闭着嘴巴：这个老男人是想把舌头伸进来吗，都什么时候了他脑子里居然还想着这些事情？那玩意进来了自己绝对会死的。

“尼禄，把嘴张开，你需要补充魔力。”

但丁试探了一会发现自己明显是吓到了这个小男孩，他耐着性子开口解释，换维吉尔可能直接就扒开他的嘴巴按断他几颗牙齿塞进去了。

“你们魔人就他妈的没有别的补魔方式吗——！”

高大的魔人直接把舌头探了进去堵住了男孩的喋喋不休，他换了个姿势把男孩竖着抱起来，滚烫的舌头直直探进男孩的食道，补魔其实只要把体液咽下去就可以了，这部分确实是但丁的私心。

但丁该死的舌头又粗又长，尼禄被烫得眼泪都掉出来了，唾液顺着嘴角溢出来，那根舌头表面还带着一个个圆钝的凸起，碾压过他的口腔再一直深入下去，摩擦着食道内部，把他的喉咙都撑起了一个鼓起的形状，并且还在不断往下探。尼禄拼命地用力呼吸，条件反射地想干呕，紧缩的软肉只是把那根长条肉块包得更紧了，丝毫不能阻止它向下的趋势。

但但丁的粗暴动作显然还是有效果的，尼禄的魔人化不再闪烁，他也渐渐感到自己体内恢复了一些魔力，而这样的动作甚至让他被调教许久的身体升起了一些酥酥麻麻的快意，尼禄下体的两个小洞渐渐渗出液体，但丁的爪子往下了些摸了摸他股间的那条肉缝；他还没来得及放松一点，男人就收起了爪子上尖锐的指甲，猛地捅进他下身的两个穴道再撑开，更多湿黏的液体流了出来，甜腻腻的味道也跟着涌进了空气中，直冲但丁的鼻腔。

即使收起指甲但仍然满布骨质鳞片的手指甚至把尼禄刮出了些鲜血，但疼痛也成了快感的催化剂，四根手指隔着两个穴道间的一层薄肉碾磨，他想呻吟尖叫喉咙却被堵的一点声音都发不出来，身体也被但丁牢牢摁在怀里，胸口被烧得滋滋作响，连挣扎都做不到，即使是有外骨骼的保护因为持续性的紧贴也让尼禄感受到一股灼人的热意。仅仅是下体被但丁的手指玩弄就迅速去了一次，两个小穴一起被送上干高潮，从未体会过的极乐让尼禄失去意识了一会，等他清醒的时候嘴巴已经被放开了，但食道还是弥漫着被烧灼的痛苦，身体因为高潮的余韵不断颤抖着，只能感觉到两根滚烫炙热的东西紧紧抵着他的下体，尼禄意识还模模糊糊的疑惑了想低头往下看，只瞥见但丁下体伸出来两根粗大且布满狰狞棱角的肉棒，他愣了一会终于反应过来开始激烈地挣扎，双手掐着但丁怀着自己的手臂试图逃出去，双腿也拼命踢蹬着。

他还从来没有尝试跟魔人化的兄弟俩做过，也不想尝试——他相信这次肯定会被直接操死的。尼禄显然不相信那两个已经能把正常人类的尺寸甩出去十条街的两个东西能塞进自己的体内，更别说他的体型跟但丁比起来那就只能是一个大号飞机杯。

尼禄的挣扎当然失败了，他的魔力只恢复了那么一点点，却还不自量力想跟这个老家伙抗衡，最终结果当然是被但丁掐着腰往那两根几把上按。刚没入一个头部的时候尼禄就软了力气，眼泪水和唾液都被挤了出来，前后都被恶狠狠地打开，只能喘着气软了语气和但丁求饶，但后者根本不听他断断续续的言语，动作缓慢却不容挣扎地把尼禄往下摁。

全部吞进去的时候尼禄已经说不出话了，只能掉着眼泪张着嘴发出毫无意义的呻吟，平时和但丁的魔人接触时只会感觉到温暖，而现在没有外骨骼保护的柔软内里也被但丁触及，尼禄感觉自己上面还没好全下面又被烫伤了。他感觉前面的小穴在中段还让但丁遇到了一点阻碍，然后又将那个肉圈挤开来顶了进去，这一下直接就把尼禄操上了高潮，爽得浑身颤抖，肉棒却不理会他此时的状态直到感觉把内壁顶到上凸才算完，上面的形状怪异的凸起剐蹭着内壁，后面的也是，前后一起挤压着他的内脏。尼禄感觉自己已经整个被填满了，他不相信自己的屁股和小穴还能塞下什么东西，张着嘴干呕了几下什么也吐不出来，只有嘴角流下的口水，屁股抵在但丁两条盖满外骨骼的大腿上，又痛又爽。

尼禄努力深呼吸试图放松着身体试图习惯但丁的入侵，但这在但丁开始动的时候全部成为了徒劳，在但丁拔出来的第一下他就忍不住缩紧了内壁，然后再被干开，快感顺着背脊电流一样上窜再攀附四肢，尼禄爽得双手掐紧了但丁的肩膀，但这只是一个开始。再一次顶到那个肉圈时但丁停了一下，只是抽出一小段再反复顶弄着那里，尼禄小声抽噎着求但丁住手。

“这里在你魔人的时候会生出一个子宫，我现在在操的地方就是它的入口，如果挤压这里，你会很爽，如果直接捅开的话——”

但丁说完一下把他按了下去，尼禄条件反射地后仰，双腿却大大张开缠住了红色魔人的腰，后穴不住收缩着，抽出时甚至被性器上的棱角带出了藏在里头的软肉，两个小穴被一起恶狠狠碾过的酸麻痛楚让尼禄爽得感觉自己快死了，而但丁一直保持着这个速率开始抽插尼禄的穴道。尼禄什么话也说不出来了，只能张着嘴发出啊啊的叫唤，高潮时的内壁控制不住地收缩再被狠狠顶开，被凸起撑开刮过软肉再被顶进子宫摩擦内里的触感直接让尼禄爽得翻了白眼，舌头无意识地伸出，大脑也没有办法思考了。

下体因为抽插被带出来的属于两个人的体液混杂在一起顺着尼禄大腿流下来，再沾到但丁的腿上，还有些被溅到他的胸口，也许还是尼禄流的多一点，他喘着气身体颤颤巍巍紧紧抱着但丁的脖子，屁股被一下下撞击的拍打声还混杂着黏腻的液体被蹭开的声音。好不容易习惯了男人抽插的速度和大小，那埋在身体深处的肉棒居然又胀大了几分，尼禄在心里骂着但丁这个死变态，嘴里却发不出任何音调。

他已经被快感完全掌控了。

尼禄的眼泪唾液糊了一脸，还有部分顺着脖子一路滴下去，他现在身上大部分地方都湿漉漉黏答答的，被但丁抓在手里机械地一上一下，但身体已经习惯了被塞在穴里的两根东西。尼禄发出满足的呻吟，他已经不知道高潮了几次，连时间的概念都没有了，身体瑟缩着裹紧但丁的性器，空气中甜美的味道越来越浓，尼禄直接被但丁操进了发情期。

他整个湿透了，但丁淌出的前液和他自己穴里面出的淫水让他整个下半身都布满了水迹，翅膀破空的巨大声响才惊动了尼禄，他听见地面被踩踏的沙沙声，有什么东西接近了他和但丁，但大脑被仿佛无止境地碾过他小穴的动作搞得无法思考。

“维吉尔，你来的也太慢了。”

爸爸？尼禄脑子还没来得及转过弯就被但丁掐着腰转了个身，肉棒上凸起的棱角跟着往他的内壁上转了圈把他刺激的大声尖叫，但丁抓着他的两个手腕别在身后，另一只手抓着他的头发让他抬头，现在他身体的所有重量都压在了被但丁插着的两个穴上，棱角被压的更深，尼禄爽得头皮发麻，双腿往后夹着企图找到一点支撑，迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼睛看到不远处一个蓝色的恶魔。

“看看是谁来了，孩子。”

“Papa……”

紧接着但丁又开始操他，抓着他头发的手重新掐在了他的腰上，带着他的身体一上一下，汁液肆意飞溅，勾着他的大腿让他敞得更开，把他正在被日的两个小穴完完全全展示给维吉尔看，给他看他儿子是怎么流水，那些水渍是怎么从穴里面溢出沾湿他挺翘的小屁股再一直流淌到脚跟再滴落在地上的。维吉尔魔人化后的脸看不出任何表情变化，尼禄只能感觉到自己上上下下被审视的目光看了个遍，隐隐约约的羞耻心加上快感让他绷紧了身体，他又一次高潮了，在爸爸的面前。

再一下两根肉棒都狠狠地顶了进去，但丁抵着他的内壁射出精液，滚烫的精液把尼禄烫得吱哇乱叫，红色魔人一边射一边缓慢退出直到留下一个头部堵住穴口，射精持续了很久，满满的液体把他的肚子都撑得鼓了起来。尼禄呜咽着哭泣尖叫，手脚都轻微颤抖着，身体被撑得发软，塞不下的精液顺着缝隙喷了出来，地上和大腿全是但丁射进去又被挤出来的东西，直到射精终于结束的时候维吉尔终于走近了些，尼禄被但丁轻轻举了起来，满满的精液从两个小穴因为重力的关系不断流出，因为高潮的关系穴肉不断收缩，失禁一样的错觉让尼禄有些难堪，但他仍然是慢慢地伸出手掰住爸爸身体上的一块鳞角，但丁心领神会，把他塞进了维吉尔怀里。

不同于但丁的滚烫火热，维吉尔简直就是从冰天雪地里走出来的，尼禄刚从岩浆一样的怀抱里逃脱出来，自然觉得还有些舒服，他黏黏糊糊地被爸爸抱在怀里，维吉尔的手指伸进他的两个小穴，刮出一大把精液流到手上，带着精液伸出手指撬开尼禄的嘴巴，男孩乖乖张嘴伸出舌头舔食爸爸塞进来的精液。不过维吉尔巨大的爪子根本无法准确地把精液塞进他的嘴里，尼禄都被呛得咳嗽了好几声，大部分还是沾到了他的脸上和头发上，顺着脸颊和发丝滑落下去，把他的头发也搞得湿漉漉的，一缕一缕黏在额头上。尼禄舔干净了爸爸手掌上剩下的所有精液，感到身体里的魔力也渐渐充盈了起来，他满足的努力凑上去亲吻爸爸的下巴，却被维吉尔往下一拽，屁股就抵上了两根几把，冰冷得和但丁的那两根天差地别，然后尼禄又被掐着腰摁了下去。

他尖叫了半嗓剩下的全卡了回去，只能张着嘴呼出气体流出更多眼泪，被但丁彻底开发的肉穴很轻易就吞下了维吉尔，但父亲的温度就像要把他冻伤一样，性器上的棱角比但丁更加锐利，虽然没有但丁的粗却更加长，牢牢嵌进他的子宫甚至还勾住了内壁，他抖着双腿挣扎着想逃开、痛得发抖却被维吉尔死死摁了回去，虽然很痛，但是也很爽，蓝色魔人抓着那个小小的幼年魔人开始一下一下地操干。尼禄的肚子被父亲的腹部挤压着，但丁的精液被顺着间隙挤出去或是因为动作被搅成许多泡沫流出去，但更多的仍然被堵在肚子里随着动作翻涌撑得他难受，尼禄痛得嘶嘶抽气，又被冻得发抖，冰冰凉凉布着凸起的性器抽插时他感觉连自己的子宫都要被拽下来了，但适应性良好又处于发情期的魔人躯体很快又习惯了维吉尔，穴肉被不断摩擦让他缩紧了穴肉，好像连性器冰冷的温度都被男孩捂热了一点，尼禄揪着爸爸的肩膀又开始呻吟，然后再次高潮。

趁着尼禄张大了嘴巴喘气的间隙维吉尔这次把自己的舌头塞了进去，想反抗挣扎的双手再次被维吉尔拧在了身后，而长在维吉尔表面的密密麻麻的肉刺伸进尼禄的喉口再一路往下甚至让他怀念起但丁那条舌头，他这次是感觉自己的食道里堵了整整一长条的冰块，那些冰块还不是光滑完整的，像他妈磕碎了一样布满尖刺刮痛了他食道的软肉，尼禄甚至从自己的口腔里尝到了血腥味，如果他意识清醒也许会想到自己的喉咙也已经鲜血淋漓了，但缺氧疼痛和快感早就把他整个人捣得神志不清了。

直到他被塞回但丁的怀里也没有捡回一点意识，他哭得喘不过气来，被抱着操了一会感觉自己体内冻得他脊骨发麻的冷意快要消退了才微微抬起头，但丁真魔人的大脸近在咫尺，他舒服地发出咕噜的喉音，不顾手臂被尖刺硌得有些痛一把抱住了但丁，身体因为吸收了但丁的精液而逐渐恢复了魔力，他的情潮似乎也因此来得更汹涌了些，尼禄急于将这些发泄出去，维吉尔显然有些不满，在身后的尾巴甩来甩去，像突然想到了什么似的转而抬起塞进了尼禄的嘴里，棱刺竖起刮破了尼禄的口腔，他痛得皱眉，委屈地侧头看向维吉尔，后者顿了顿，尾巴不再强硬地想往喉咙里探去，只在口腔内翻搅戳刺。

两个成年魔人就真的像操一个飞机杯一样把尼禄在他俩之间传来传去换着玩弄，尼禄都分不清自己什么时候在被谁操着，而四周不知从何时开始聚集了一些恶魔，他们在不远处和斯巴达家的三人维持了一个安全距离，或许是被尼禄发情期散出去的甜蜜气味吸引而来的。恶魔们蠢蠢欲动显然也觊觎着这个漂亮半魔试图分一杯羹，但顾忌于两个魔人的强大实力而只敢在旁边观望。

即使是被这些谈不上是人的恶魔围观也让尼禄羞耻得要死，他努力地往两个男人怀里钻，但丁和维吉尔则完全无视了那些围观恶魔，他们一门心思都花在了如何榨出这个漂亮男孩的所有呻吟。直到那两个小穴变得服帖松软，尼禄正被但丁抱在怀里狠操，维吉尔却伸出手指勾住已经软烂的入口拉开，尼禄痛得抖了一下，而这对日常打架吵闹烦得尼禄头痛无比的双子在此刻却异常默契，只是一个眼神但丁就知道了维吉尔想干些什么，但丁欣然同意，但接下来发生的事显然对男孩残酷了些……尼禄的小穴在两个男人的捣弄下虽然变得松软无比，但这不代表他可以轻松吃下四根性器，而且是身体相当于他两倍大的两个成年魔人。

“你想要哪个，前面还是后面？”

“前面。”

“好的。”

尼禄听到这段对话愣了一下，他的大脑被下身没停过的操弄搞得不太清醒，又被但丁拔出来转了个身感受到身后两根东西齐齐抵在他的屁眼那儿才意识到这两个人想干嘛。他瞪大了眼睛直接给吓清醒了，随即手脚并用用力挣扎试图从但丁的怀抱里挣扎出去。这绝对是他目前为止挣扎的最厉害的一次。

——绝对会坏掉的。绝对会坏掉的！

他的父亲和叔叔想操死他吗？

“嘿，嘿孩子，冷静一点，我发誓没有那么可怕的。”

这句话连但丁自己都不信。

“操你的，但丁！！……”

他剩下的脏话被维吉尔用力缠紧他脖子的尾巴通通堵进了肚子里，尾巴的收紧让他窒息，坚锐竖起的棱刺磨破他的脖颈，让尼禄只能无力地张着嘴用力呼吸喘气——或许是从小的性格使然，维吉尔不喜欢听到他的孩子骂脏话。但丁抱着软下来的尼禄，一手扯开他的穴口拉开到极致，也许勉勉强强可以吞下他，但丁这么想着，将自己两根巨大且坚硬的肉棒抵在了那儿，试探着将两个头部挤了进去，尼禄的脖子已经被放开了些许，他两条腿抽了抽，发出了一声尖叫，眼睛开始不停地分泌泪水，双子中年幼的那个有些迟疑了，结果被维吉尔催促了一声快点，于是又开始往里顶进。太满了，太深了——男孩从头叫到尾，眼泪被爸爸的舌头卷了去，直到把那两根肉棒整个吞下，尼禄感觉自己的肠道已经被撑到快要撕裂的地步，他一动都不敢动，在但丁的怀里哆哆嗦嗦地抖着，直到维吉尔也把性器抵在他前面的小穴上，尼禄这下子彻底崩溃了。

“再挣扎的话就把你扔给那些恶魔好了。”

尼禄上一秒还在胡乱喊着爸爸和另外一些求饶的话语，听到这句话立刻吓得闭上了嘴，只敢小声地哭泣。维吉尔充耳不闻，坚决地将自己的肉棒顶进他的产道，尼禄重新尖叫起来，脖子上的尾巴再次缠紧让他消了声音，身体好像要被从中间撕裂的痛苦随时折磨着他的神经，尼禄张着嘴，唾液也跟着流出来，直到连维吉尔的都全部吃下，四根肉棒在他的肚子里戳弄，把他的肚皮都顶得凸起一块形状，男孩除了疼痛什么也感觉不到，还没来得及适应完两个人就一前一后地动了起来。尼禄除了哭喊什么声音都发不出来了，但痛觉居然没多久就逐渐消退了…魔人天赋异禀的身体居然也这样轻而易举地接受了斯巴达双子残暴的入侵，并且开始从中汲取快感。他像个连尺寸都没买对的充气娃娃似的小小一只被夹在两个高大魔人操到身体一上一下的耸动。

他的父亲和叔叔好像根本不在乎他是个活生生的人一样把他干到抽搐，尼禄明白那些越来越多围观的恶魔在想着什么：他们是被自己发情期的甜蜜气味引来的，目的不过只有一个，想进入这个吸引人的半魔的身体，在里面产卵，让自己变成他们孕育后代的温床。尼禄忍不住紧紧抱紧了父亲的身体，他害怕两个男人真的操够了之后把他扔给路边的野恶魔，身体痛苦地抽搐，眼泪流得更多了，四根性器在他体内一起牵扯搅动的触感鲜明而残忍，自己的内脏似乎都被搅成了一团浆糊，但敏感的内壁被如此粗暴摩擦仍然让尼禄爽得一塌糊涂。他浑身颤抖，正面的身体被父亲冻得发麻，后面屁股和后背紧贴着但丁感觉自己都快被烫熟了，连疼痛都变成了快感的催化剂。

四根性器隔着一层薄薄的肉膜互相摩擦，碾磨着他脆弱的穴道，尼禄整个人的身体麻了半边，他哭喊着让男人们停下，两人的速度却越来越快，一个恶狠狠地捅进子宫几乎捅穿内壁操到他的内脏，一个在他的肠道里横冲直撞，尼禄夹紧了屁股，粗野的行为把他逼到整个人疯掉，只能用尖叫哭泣来发泄叠加得无处可去的快感。

随后两人又交换了一次位置，尼禄被摆成面对着但丁的姿势，刚被父亲狠狠调教过的子宫被自己的叔叔再次入侵，身体也被重新填满，体液在三人脚下凝聚成了一大片水渍，尼禄的双手双腿都无力地垂着，因为身体的高潮才会条件反射地抽搐两下。太爽了，太过了——他又高潮了好几次，舌头无意识地伸了出来，翻着白眼声音含含糊糊，舒服到极致的身体让尼禄无暇思考什么有用的东西，他的脑子里只剩下性交这一项了，或许还有维吉尔和但丁。他甚至在一片混沌中想着被扔给围观的恶魔也没什么关系了。

最后他的父亲和叔叔甚至又换了一种干他的方式，两人的性器分别挤在两个穴道，同时操他的子宫和肠子，当然尼禄对此毫无异意，直到他不知道第几次被操上干性高潮，两人的性器终于也射出了积攒的精液，大量的浓稠液体冲进他的身体，两根性器死死封住那些黏液的出口，只有少量顺着缝隙被挤了出去。尼禄小小的身躯根本装不下那么多东西，他的子宫被撑到像怀了一个孩子，后穴的精液撑满他的肠子又冲进胃里，直到尼禄开始控制不住地呕吐；那些白色的液体从他的喉咙涌出又从鼻腔喷了出来，尼禄被搞得没有办法呼吸，不停地呕吐挣扎，白色的精液从嘴巴里全部流了出来，肚子被撑得高高隆起，覆盖其上的漂亮鳞片都被撑开，露出平常被藏的严严实实的嫩肉，连颜色都淡了几分。

结束之后两个魔人也没有拔出来，稍软下去的分身堵着穴口，尼禄几乎浑身都沾满了两人的精液，好不容易重获呼吸的他像溺水濒死一般大口地喘着气，从嘴巴里呕出来的部分顺着脖子全部流到他的胸膛上，小部分沾在头发和脸颊上，但丁和维吉尔伸出舌头舔舐他的身体表面，将所有的精液体液都一下卷走，抚摸着他被撑成一个圆球的肚子，甚至恶意地压一压，感受到里面挤满的液体。

“如果在幼年期被这么日过的话据说以后就会一直是雌性恶魔了哦？变回人之后这个小穴也会一直存在呢。”

但丁摸了摸尼禄和他们结合的前穴部分，略带恶意地调戏道。

“别吓他了。”

维吉尔摸了摸尼禄绷紧的脊背，从手掌下能感受到尼禄不停颤抖的身体，他慢慢退出了男孩的身体，松软的小穴被撑得暂时还合不上，精液一股股地流了出来。维吉尔用阎魔刀熟练地在空气中划出一个十字，回头看向但丁。

“回家了。”

“好嘞老哥。”

维吉尔走在前面打开了事务所的大门，但丁在后面抱着尼禄，男孩紧紧扒着但丁的肩膀，但仍然保持着魔人状态，良好的恢复能力已经让他的小穴重新变得紧实，但他仍然得用力夹紧屁股才能防止他们流出去，精液被尼禄吸收了一部分，这让他的肚子感觉好了些。但丁把他抱进了事务所，戳戳了他的脑袋。

“怎么还不变回来，尼禄？”

尼禄把头埋在他的肩膀一言不发，他相信了但丁说的那番话……不管是不是真的！如果是真的话，他怎么拿变成这样的身体去见人，至少暂时还没想好怎么面对自己的父亲和叔叔。

结果被扔进浴室但丁和维吉尔要帮他洗澡的时候还不肯变回来，维吉尔调好了热水但丁好言相劝了半天尼禄也不肯动。

“你这样含着是不是很难受，只要变回来就会变成魔力了。”

维吉尔有些不耐烦地开口，结果等了半天尼禄还是不肯动，于是他直接脱了衣服长腿一跨坐进浴室，把尼禄往前一摁，五根手指直接伸进了尼禄的后穴，一直到把整个前臂都吃了进去，维吉尔开始抠挖他的后穴，把大量的精液刮了出来。结果男孩居然又被搞得起了反应，身体自发地收缩后穴，甚至想往后努力磨蹭维吉尔又被摁回去跪好，双子中年长的以为动作停了停，抽出手臂，按着尼禄让他噗呲一下又含进了自己的肉棒，男孩没想到父亲居然还这样对他，但敏感的身体仍然从中汲取着快感，他气的一口尖牙咬在了父亲肩膀上，带着哭腔大声呻吟着，维吉尔吃痛地皱了皱眉，但丁看了看被兄长塞进手里的莲蓬头，果断关掉又加入了进来，尼禄被两个人一前一后抽插着后穴，不少精液都被带了出来。

尼禄被插得打了个饱嗝。

但丁差点笑出来但他拼命忍住了。

“……你说要把我扔给路边围观的那些恶魔。”尼禄抽抽噎噎地控诉维吉尔。

维吉尔看样子有些无奈，只是颇为认真的对尼禄说。

“我不该这样说你，但我们绝对不会这样做的。不过如果你不肯变回来，我们就一直这样帮你堵着，直到你把精液吸收。”

尼禄明白维吉尔说的是认真的，他从不和男孩开玩笑。尼禄于是轻轻点点头答应会变回来，维吉尔和但丁退出了他的身体，当重新变回人类躯体的时候条件反射地看了看自己的下身，发现那是他平时正常的人类躯体时才松了口气，维吉尔狠狠地甩了但丁一个眼刀。

身体里含着的精液已经全部转化为了魔力，尼禄舒服得哼哼唧唧，身体软软地靠在爸爸身上，被抹在他体表的混杂着三人体液的黏液仍然留着，还有些半干的粘在身上。回到人形后的身体仍然承接了魔人时的状态，四肢都酸软无比，两个被使用过度的小穴也是阵阵刺痛，但充足的魔力仍不顾他精神上的抗拒让体内的情欲又烧了起来。

但丁一手揉上尼禄的屁股，手上用力将臀肉捏到变形，掰开露出中间那个小洞洞，那里已经被玩得红肿不堪，仍然湿湿地往外流着小股热液，维吉尔仗着面对面的姿势咬上尼禄的嘴唇，湿润柔软的触感很好地取悦了他，男孩乖乖地张开嘴任由父亲的入侵，软软地舌头被维吉尔吮吸轻咬，这感觉比起被那两条异形舌头入侵要好得多，尼禄并不抗拒，后穴又被但丁伸进两根手指的不适感让他皱了皱眉，而他的另一只手还抓上了尼禄胸前的乳肉，乳头被卡在两根手指之间揉捻，这里已经被双子调教得微微鼓起，饱含脂肪的软肉覆盖在胸肌上，揉起来手感很好。

父亲的吻偏到了脸颊伸出舌头舔掉他脸上残留的精液，再一路往下吸咬他的脖颈留下吻痕的同时舔干净尼禄的肌肤，痒痒的触感让尼禄有些发抖，但他没有逃开父亲的掌控，只是把抓着维吉尔肩膀的手掐得更紧了些。但丁的手指搅弄着他肿胀的后穴，准确得抵上他的前列腺磨弄，没多久就逼出了尼禄浅浅的呻吟，而他继续学着自己的兄长，咬上尼禄的后背吮吻，催发出尼禄更多的呻吟。直到再往下已稍显困难，维吉尔把尼禄推进但丁怀里，长长的手指抵着穴道内壁划了一段距离，把男孩逼出一声惊叫，维吉尔低头把注意力放在了尼禄的乳头上，用舌头舔舐拨弄，牙齿轻轻磨碾，再含住用上一点力道吮吸，但丁被推得背靠上了浴缸壁，尼禄的小屁股就正抵着他坚硬的勃起，于是他毫不犹豫地调整了男孩的位置，让男孩的后穴对上他的性器，软糯的后穴轻轻松松就把但丁吃了进去，只能仰着头发出无助的呻吟。

另一边的乳头被但丁掌握在手里揉弄，而身后的男人还低头不时咬着他肩膀上的皮肉，又疼又痒的触感让他有些不舒服，而维吉尔早就进攻到了下身，舌头在他地腰腹舔弄一圈，又伸进他的肚脐模仿性交的样子进进出出，尼禄明白父亲接下来就要进攻自己的下半身了，难掩的羞耻让他想合拢双腿，然后又被维吉尔强音地分开，手指握住他挺起的性器撸了两下，就低头含住顶端，尼禄无处安放的手挣扎了几下，只能红着脸喘气紧紧抓住了浴缸的边沿，维吉尔从顶端向下把整根都含了进去，再整个吐出，几下之后用力吸吮了一下就抬起了头，亲吻又落在了男孩的腿根，尼禄稍微有些想抗议父亲这样的行为，但还是忍住了，但丁开始小幅度地抽插尼禄的后穴，男孩酸软的身体无法控制自己的动作，大腿也被顶的晃动，维吉尔不满地抬头盯着自己的弟弟，但丁显然是故意地想膈应自己的兄长，毫不在乎地看了回去，维吉尔只能用手稍用力掐着尼禄的膝弯舔舐。

男孩的大腿湿漉漉黏答答地沾了不少东西，而这些全部被维吉尔一点点地舔吻吃了下去，尼禄觉得自己的脸都快红透了，只能抬着头靠在但丁肩膀上假装自己看不到。维吉尔的吻一直持续到尼禄的脚背，最后在脚踝落下一吻，手指伸进他已经含进一根东西的后穴轻轻拉扯，尼禄这时刚被但丁插射了一次，正是敏感的时候，仅仅是这样的动作就让他绷紧了身体，他明白自己的父亲想要干什么，湿漉漉的双眼带着一丝恳求地盯着维吉尔，被后者通通无视，他草草扩张了几下就让但丁坐起来一点，性器对准尼禄可怜地瑟缩着的穴口缓慢地插进去。没有刚才那么疼了，这时的痛楚还在尼禄可以承受的范围内，他大口地喘着气，而两个男人根本没等他稍微习惯一下就开始进攻他的后穴，两根肉棒同进同出，一起狠狠碾压他的敏感点，尼禄的呻吟带着满满的哭腔，腿根控制不住地抽搐，双生子生平自带却被他俩一起嫌弃得不行的默契倒是被完完整整地施在了尼禄身上，男孩伸直了脊背，抓住父亲肩膀的手指甚至掐进了他的肉里，想把哭泣压回去却又被两人一起的进攻逼得呜咽不停，只能把手指塞进嘴巴里，漂亮的手指被自己用力的噬咬留下一串深深的牙印。

到最后父亲和叔叔射出来时尼禄已经浑身脱力地瘫倒在父亲身上，他的后穴都被操到麻木了，连疼痛都无法感知到，最后是被叔叔父亲两人支着帮忙清理了身体，沾着洗发液揉搓头发，再用沐浴液清洗了全身，软软的一只被爸爸擦好头发，卷进毛巾被里抱回了卧室，这时的尼禄已经困得快睁不开眼睛了，嘴里咕哝着什么维吉尔和但丁也没有听懂，把他从毛巾被里扔出来塞进被窝里，两个人躺在他的两侧一人给了他一个吻。

早上醒来的时候尼禄感觉自己身体里都是充沛的魔力，脑子精神得不能再精神，恨不得立刻投入战场杀几个恶魔，但无比疲惫酸软的身体让他立马就因为较大的动作从床铺上又倒了下去，喉咙干得厉害，后穴也因为实用过度痛得厉害，他看着这一边一个连他这重重的一下都没震醒的两个人，脑子里全是昨天他们对自己干了什么，腾地一下就红了脸，强压下心里给他们一脚一个全部踢下床的欲望，轻手轻脚想重新爬起来去洗漱一下顺便给自己做个早饭，结果刚坐起来就被两个人双手一撩捞了回去。

“再睡一会。”

维吉尔和但丁几乎同一时间开口。

尼禄抓起但丁的手恶狠狠地咬了一口，看见对方虽然仍旧闭着眼睛但明显缩了一下的身体满意地笑了，然后往维吉尔那里靠了靠，把爸爸的手揽在了自己身上。

END


End file.
